Orin (Smallville)
| Last = | HistoryText = The precise details about the origins of A.C.'s powers are unknown to him however his real name is Orin . He once told Lois Lane and Clark Kent that his father lived in a lighthouse, where his swimming abilities impressed AC's mother Queen Atlanna, but she died when he was a baby; whether this means that she was an Atlantean like in the comics. Subsequently attending the University of Miami, AC went on to become the University swim champion, although his record was marred when he was caught after breaking into a marine research facility to release eight dolphins back into the wild. He states that his father was a lighthouse keeper who couldn't swim, and that his abilities must have come from his mother. A.C. appeared in Crater Lake of Smallville, Kansas, to save Lois Lane from drowning, just seconds ahead of Clark Kent's life-saving attempt. However, he was in Smallville to take down a weapons project by LuthorCorp, Leviathan, that was harming undersea life. Due to his flirting with Lois, his criminal record and the lack of information about his origins, Clark, as usual, suspected the worst of him and tried to warn Lois about him, but she told him to buzz off. Clark followed A.C. and discovered his plan, stopping his attempt to blow up LuthorCorp's marine facility by containing the explosion. This resulted in an underwater battle between Clark and A.C. Although Clark was subsequently thrown out of the water in the resulting battle, a later confrontation between Clark and A.C. in the Kent barn resulted in A.C. explaining his motives to Clark. After both Clark and A.C. made an unsuccessful attempt to convince Lex Luthor to destroy the Leviathan project, A.C. went down to do the job himself. However, he was captured by Lex - who had seen a video clip of him investigating the Leviathan underwater without scuba gear - after being shot by a tranquilizer dart and deprived of water, seriously weakening him; Lex even commented that he shouldn't have been surprised at A.C.'s abilities given his friendship with Clark, but A.C. claimed that Clark knew nothing about his powers. Clark arrived and replenished A.C. by turning on the lab's sprinkler systems, after which the two of them were able to destroy Leviathan during Lex's attempts to demonstrate it to the Pentagon. During another meeting at the barn, A.C. suggested that he and Clark form a 'Junior Lifeguard Association', but Clark mentioned that he wasn't ready to join the 'JLA' just yet, advising A.C. to be careful as Lex was now aware of his powers; A.C. simply pointed out that the world was three-quarters water, and told Clark to stay super before he departed. AC left town to freely roam the high seas, after saying an emotionally-charged good-bye to Lois at Crater Lake. Arthur Curry returned to Kansas as a member of Oliver Queen's team of heroes. Arthur was recruited by Oliver Queen when he was in Japan where Oliver saved him from "ending up in a thousand tuna cans". With Bart Allen and Victor Stone, they hope to bring down Lex's Level 33.1. Once they freed the patients of the project and rescued Bart and Clark, they blew up the facility of LuthorCorp. A.C. joined the Justice League in finding other divisions of 33.1 around the globe. A.C. reappeared in the Arctic along with Dinah Lance and Oliver Queen in search of Clark who had gone missing after the Fortress collapsed. They were unsuccessful of locating him but did find his jacket in the ice. Unknown to them though, their actions against LuthorCorp who was also in the Arctic searching for Lex, would cost them. Using Chloe Sullivan and her new found powers, LuthorCorp attacked A.C. and Dinah, taking them prisoner. Transferred to the same prison as Chloe, A.C. and Dinah were interrogated on the matter of Green Arrow's location but wouldn't say. The newly found Clark and Oliver arrived to save them. They were rescued but they decided with the new threat of Tess Mercer, it was best if they split up for the moment and wait for the time to strike. Sometime later, A.C. discovered his true origins as a king of the seas and met who would become his wife, Mera. The two of them worked as a team and when the Vigilante Registration Act was passed by the government, they learned that the government had been setting up containment facilities disguised as oil rigs all over the ocean. A.C. and Mera destroyed one of these which caught the attention of not only head of the Vigilante Registration Act, Slade Wilson, but also A.C.'s own teammates, Clark and Oliver. They questioned his motives and A.C. assured them he was doing what he believed to be right. Oliver signed the Vigilante Registration Act to learn more about it, but soon realized A.C. was right when Slade took him prisoner and subjected him to torture to learn more about the other heroes. A.C. and Clark set out to rescue Oliver but A.C. was taken prisoner while searching for him. Mera arrived and rescued A.C. and Oliver before they all escaped. A.C. told Clark that he was going to have to treat Lois as an equal like he did with Mera for their relationship to work before parting ways. After Hawkman sacrificed his life to save Lois Lane from the villainous Slade Wilson, all Justice League members attended the funeral service held in Carter's home country of Egypt, led by Stargirl. He was left unconscious along with everybody else when a mysterious pyramid rose from the ground. He along with the rest of the heroes would held captive by the VRA, but would be freed, thanks to Chloe Sullivan and the Suicide Squad. Later Toyman was handing out assignments or missions to the super-villian group, the Marionette Ventures, so they can eliminate each member of the Justice League, and the Black Manta was assigned to target Arthur. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Aquaman was played by the actor Alan Ritchson | Trivia = * Arthur's phone number is 429-555-0132. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Aquaman Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Swimming Category:2005 Character Debuts